Reel containers typically comprise a body and a cover which define an annular chamber adapted to receive a reel, and a centrally located latch assembly for releasably coupling the body and cover together. Such latch assemblies typically include a latch member mounted on the cover for movement between a latching position in engagement with the body when the body and cover are assembled, and a releasing position affording separation or assembling of the body and cover.
Such latch assemblies on known reel containers have not been as easy to release with one hand as may be desired to open the containers, and have required manual manipulation of the latch members to move their to their engage positions after the body and cover portions have been assembled. This can be inconvenient.